Regresa
by Stormaw
Summary: Él la abandonó después de recuperar la memoria a pesar de amarla, arrepentido por su abandono trata de recuperarla. ¿Podrá llegar a tiempo para detener esa ceremonia? Te invito a leer este One Shot de su desesperada búsqueda. En honor al Príncipe de la Colina en su cumpleaños. Albertfic. STORMAW.


**Información General:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus creadores Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Los dibujos fueron dibujados por mi hija, pero los creadores de estos personajes son Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi respectivamente. Todo se ha escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento. Lo que se presenta aquí son simplemente ideas de una servidora.

.

Él la abandonó después de recuperar la memoria, arrepentido por su abandono trata de recuperar ese amor que despreció en el pasado. ¿Podrá llegar a tiempo para detener esa ceremonia? Te invito a leer One Shot de esta búsqueda. Fue escrito con mucho cariño para el cumpleaños del Príncipe de la Colina y para la actividad de "Ascensos del Grupo Centinelas de Ilusiones.

* * *

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regresa**

 **.**

 **.o.**

 **.**

La rubia novia lucía serena, hermosa y feliz; había soñado toda su vida con ese momento. Él por su parte era la segunda vez que uniría su vida con una hermosa mujer, de su primera esposa le quedaba una pequeñina de cuatro años que en esos momentos era cuidada por su eficaz niñera. Las voces armoniosas del coro comenzaron a cantar la marcha nupcial. Con paso firme llegó finalmente al altar, los ojos azules de su amado brillaron intensamente de felicidad al verla frente a él. Ella se colocó a su lado izquierdo, y la ceremonia religiosa dio comienzo finalmente esa tarde.

.

A millas de distancia de esa ceremonia, dos hombres viajaban en un lujoso automóvil. El tráfico era intenso a esa hora, pero un experto George maniobraba ágilmente los vehículos que encontraba en su camino; su destino era la imponente Catedral de Santa Cruz en Boston.

.

— Acelera George, no voy a llegar, más rápido —, exclamaba un atormentado rubio. Hubiera querido que ese automóvil hubiera tenido alas en esos momentos.

.

— Cálmate William, estoy manejando a toda la velocidad que el motor me permite —, contestó cansado su eficiente mentor, era la enésima vez que usaba la misma frasecita desde que abordaran el vehículo.

.

Un manotazo se escuchó dentro del elegante automóvil, el agitado enamorado ordenó.

.

— No, para, yo manejo. Nunca debí dejarte manejar, no sé cómo diablos me convenciste de dejarte a ti hacerlo.

.

George respiró resignado, William no entendía razones en este momento; ni siquiera le contestó. No tenía caso, era mejor ignorarlo. Lo venía haciendo desde que salieran de la mansión de Chicago, hacía casi dos días, primero en el tren y ahora en automóvil.

Tenían meses buscando a la joven rubia y apenas habían sido informados de su boda, por eso entendía la desesperación del patriarca de los Andrew. Si no llegaban a tiempo, la perdería para siempre, pero, aunque llegaran a tiempo a la ceremonia, aun existía la duda. ¿Cómo iba William a convencer a Candy de su amor?

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Meses atrás, la había abandonado una mañana fría. Ella lo encontró dejando una simple nota sobre una mesita humilde, en aquel pequeño viejo departamento donde vivieran juntos por meses. Él huyó de su lado como un cobarde después de haber recuperado la memoria. No le dio la cara solo se fue, y ahora quería detener su boda. ¿Qué derecho tenía de hacerlo? Aun recordaba sus verdes ojos llenos de reproche, no hubo un reclamo. Ella aceptó su cobarde huida, con la frente en alto dejó que se marchara. No rogó ni reclamó nada, ella en silencio salió dejándolo solo con su decisión. Esa fue la última vez que la miró._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Dentro de la majestuosa iglesia, Candy suspiraba soñadora. Una lagrimilla traicionera se escapó de sus verdes esmeraldas de emoción al escuchar el _Ave Maria_ cantado perfectamente por el coro de la iglesia. La tranquilidad invadía su alma y cada palabra del padre era escuchada con toda su atención. De reojo miraba de vez en cuando a su elegante acompañante, y le dedicaba hermosas sonrisas. Las rosas blancas que llevaba en su ramo le hicieron recordar a su amado Anthony, el tiempo había pasado, pero los recuerdos de aquellos maravillosos tiempos siempre estarían en su memoria. La iglesia había sido decorado con bellos arreglos de rosas. Sonrió, había valido la pena todos los preparativos que hicieran para que todo fuera inolvidable en la boda.

.

.

A lo lejos, un preocupado George seguía manejando en completo silencio, cada uno de ellos venia perdido en sus propios mundos.

.

— William…William solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo y puedas convencerla —, lo miró de reojo mientras manejaba con cuidado.

.

El rubio patriarca llevaba la ventanilla abierta, necesitaba un poco de aire frio en su cara, el viento mecía ligeramente su corto cabello. Albert miró su reloj y descubrió con horror que la ceremonia ya había comenzado.

.

— La voy a perder, la voy a perder para siempre —, pensaba. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero si no llegaba a tiempo, la perdería por necio, por estúpido, por haber sido un completo cobarde, por guardarse ese amor en su corazón y todo por haberle hecho caso a su tía y, a ese puñado de ancianos ambiciosos de un clan antiguo que habían manipulado su vida desde que murieran sus padres cuando era un niño. Apretó sus puños con rabia y dolor. Solo le pedía una oportunidad a la vida, una sola para pedirle perdón y una puerta a su corazón.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Un telegrama urgente y varias llamadas telefónicas fueron hechas por el detective que contrataran para localizarla días atrás, desafortunadamente la noticia fue bloqueada por la maldad e intrigas de una astuta matriarca. Sin embargo, uno de sus fieles empleados que trabajaran para su padre, sintiendo pena por la tristeza que el joven patriarca mostrara todos esos mese, le informó de la existencia de un telegrama a pesar de ser amenazado de ser expulsado de su trabajo. Gracias a eso, Albert fue informado de lo que pasaba con su amada rubia._

 _._

 _Después de un encontronazo con Elroy Andrew donde le aclara quien llevaba el poder del clan, él emprendió un viaje rumbo a Boston para impedir esa boda. Su fiel amigo lo acompañó en un largo viaje de más de 40 horas. Candy, su pequeña, no podía casarse con nadie. No ella le pertenecía a él, de eso estaba seguro._

 _._

 _Infinidad de veces la había observado disimuladamente como lo miraba embelesada cuando estaban juntos, por eso había huido como un cobarde después de recuperar la memoria. Al darse cuenta de que ella era su hija adoptiva, se sintió como un miserable canalla. Un día antes de recuperar la memoria, él pensaba declararle su amor, había soñado toda la noche en como declararle su intenso amor. Con sacrificios y muchas horas de trabajo extra había comprado un sencillo anillo de compromiso que tenía un pequeñísimo solitario diamante en el centro, planeaba entregárselo después de su declaración para llevarla al altar. Estaba completamente enamorado de su pequeña Candy. Moriría por ella, pero después de descubrir su verdad, sus ilusiones tuvieron que ser calladas y enterradas para siempre de inmediatos. Solo duro unos días más, moría por besar esos labios, pero eran prohibidos para él._

 _._

 _Lo que él ignoraba era que Candy dejó de ser su hija adoptiva cuando su cuñado Vincent la adoptó ayudado secretamente por George en el momento que Elroy le quitó el apellido Andrew mientras él estuvo ausente sin memoria. Ahora gracias a la noble acción de su cuñado, esa chiquilla rubia era junto a él, los únicos dueños absolutos de la fortuna de los Andrew. El nuevo estado legal de Candy le abría todas las puertas para que el joven patriarca pudiera finalmente declararle su amor._

.

 _Al llegar a su fría mansión de Chicago después de estar solo unos días en Lakewood para tratar de tranquilizar su alma por la pérdida de su amor imposible, George con una sonrisa le informó la buena noticia. Tan pronto supo la nueva verdad del estado legal de su preciosa rubia corrió al departamento a declararle su amor, pero solo encontró un departamento vacío. Ella se había marchado, las dos tazas con sus iniciales fueron dejadas en la alacena; recorrió con tristeza la que fuera su recamara. Nada quedó de ella, todo se lo había llevado. La buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras en Chicago y en el Hogar de Pony, pero fue en vano, la rubia joven se había esfumado. Tanto el doctor Martin como Archie se habían negado a auxiliar al Bisabuelo William a encontrarla. Estaban enojados con él por haber abandonado a su hija adoptiva por tantos años y dejarla a merced de los abusos de Elroy y los Legan._

 _._

 _Cuando Albert visitó a sobrino para obtener información de Candy, lo único que obtuvo fue un puñetazo y un portazo de parte del chico de ojos color miel. Le rompió el labio y no le dio oportunidad de explicarle nada; derrotado se retiró. Lo entendía, para él, Candy era especial, por eso no le perdonaba que la hubiera abandonado cuando él unos días antes de irse a la universidad le encargó que cuidara y la protegiera mientras que él estuviera fuera. El pobre joven había sido obligado a estudiar lejos de ella y él siendo menor de edad no pudo oponerse a los mandatos de Elroy Andrew quien a toda costa quería mantenerlo lejos de la joven huérfana._

 _._

 _El doctor Martin al igual que Archie también estaba molesto con él por su abandono con la joven enfermera, y se rehusó a ayudarlo a pesar de ruegos y más ruegos. La cosa se puso peor cuando supo que Albert era el famoso bisabuelo, el padre adoptivo de Candy, aquel hombre invisible que desapareció de su vida cuando más lo necesitaba. Había visto sufrir a Candy por culpa de sus infames familiares y saber que el rubio era culpable indirecto no ayudaba nada a sus peticiones. Aparte, la joven rubia le había hecho jurar al médico que nunca divulgaría su ubicación, ni su primo lo sabía. Tenía miedo al poder económico e intrigas de los Andrew y de los detestables Legan. Por eso ella le mandaba las cartas al doctor y él se las hacia llegar a su primo y a sus queridas madres del Hogar de Pony._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Albert volvió a mirar su reloj, meneó su cabeza con desilusión. El tiempo avanzaba y todavía faltaba para llegar a su destino. Un accidente había bloqueado el camino, parecía que la suerte estaba en su contra.

— Candy si te pierdo, me voy a volver loco —, pensó desesperado mientras miraba el azulado cielo pidiendo ayuda al creador.

.

Candy seguía con atención cada palabra del cura, movía la cabeza a cada palabra y seguía mirando de reojo a su acompañante, suspiró emocionada. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, el sermón la había hecho llorar de emoción.

.

.

Afuera de la iglesia, dos hombres elegantemente vestidos bajaron rápidamente de un automóvil, finalmente lograron su objetivo.

.

Uno corría como si la vida se le fuera en la carrera. Un despeinado y atractivo rubio entró desesperado a la iglesia, muy lejos, un cansado George corría tratando de alcanzar al atlético joven.

.

Albert detuvo su loca carrera al verla hinchada en el altar…había llegado tarde. Su respiración se aceleró, el mundo desapareció en ese momento de su vida. Varios invitados voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar la agitada respiración de un guapo joven que acaba de llegar tarde a la ceremonia, pero él ni cuenta se dio. Su único enfoque era esa joven rubia hinchada en el altar. De repente lo único que escucho fue al padre decir…

.

—" _Si alguien cree que esta unión no debe realizarse que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…"_

.

Hubo un silencio absoluto, los novios se miraban y sonrieron enamorados…

.

— Yo objeto —, una potente voz masculina se escuchó en la entrada de la majestuosa catedral gótica.

.

Los novios se miraron sorprendido, los ojos de la novia miraron horrorizados al novio en negación. Todos los invitados giraron escandalizados a ver al intruso que interrumpiera el enlace matrimonial de la pareja.

.

— Yo objeto, Candy no puede casarse porque me ama a mí —, volvió a gritar desesperado.

.

Un silencio aterrador inundó el ambiente, Albert agitado seguía parado en la entrada esperando que Candy se parara del altar y lo encarnará.

.

— Albert, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? — Gritó una avergonzada Candy quien se paró rápidamente de su asiento al escucharlo gritar su nombre en la iglesia.

.

El padre, los acólitos, todos los invitados, los novios y Albert voltearon sorprendidos a ver a Candy quien miraba furiosa al guapo rubio.

.

En eso, un agitado George entró finalmente a la catedral, fatigado de la larga carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar, se detuvo en la puerta tratando de agarrar aire para seguir, pero levantó la vista al darse cuenta del sepulcral silencio dentro de la inmensa iglesia y al notar al joven patriarca parado como una estatua en la entrada. A lo lejos divisó una cabellera rubia cerca del altar.

.

— Candy…yo — exclamó un confundido Albert, frunció el ceño al ver caminar a Candy furiosa hacia él con una niña pelirroja en brazos…. Habían cometido un terrible error, Candy no…no era la novia de esa ceremonia. Al parecer, ella era sólo una invitada, ¡demonios, sí, ella era solo una invitada! Pero y la niña, ¿Quién era la niña? ¿Qué hacía ella con esa pequeña en sus brazos? No entendía nada.

.

Cuando menos acordó tuvo a la joven rubia parada enfrente de él, estaba bellísima más de lo que recordaba. Estaba irreconocible, estos largos meses que no estuvieran cerca, habían servido para que Candy embelleciera. Ya no llevaba esas graciosas coletas. Ahora la joven rubia llevaba el cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado adornado con flores, un vestido lila largo ajustado a su talle dibujaba su esbelta y sensual figura. ¡Diablos, donde tenía escondido ese cuerpo escultural cuando vivieron juntos, nunca lo noto! Tomó nota mentalmente, tenía que ir al optometrista, ¡parecía que necesitaba anteojos con urgencia! Su hermoso rostro había sido magníficamente maquillado para la ceremonia, lucía preciosa; ella era una de las madrinas de la joven novia. Embobado no salía de su asombro, solo veía su pequeña boca moverse, pero no escuchaba nada de todo lo que Candy reclamaba furiosa. El eficiente George lo sacó de su ensueño con un codazo para que reaccionara, este sólo volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción.

.

Al atractivo mentor le bastó sólo unos segundos para darse cuenta de la terrible equivocación que habían cometido. Candy no era la novia, metieron la pata, hasta el fondo. Ante la falta de palabras del joven magnate, él contestó de inmediato tratando de corregir el tremendo error de la mejor manera posible: pidiendo disculpas.

.

— Sentimos interrumpir la ceremonia señorita…fuimos informados erróneamente, discúlpenos. Nosotros nos retiramos. ¿Verdad William?

.

— ¿William? —, preguntó Candy sorprendida. George frunció el ceño nuevamente había metido la pata, ella todavía no sabía nada.

.

Albert palideció al escuchar como lo había llamado su mentor quien se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había cometido una gravísima indiscreción. Lo mejor era salir y hablar con ella después, este no era el mejor lugar para decirle su verdad. Dirigió su celeste mirada a ella y asintió avergonzado. Ella lo miró altiva y se dio la vuelta con la niña, roja de la vergüenza regresó a su lugar, George avergonzado dijo en voz alta.

.

— Por favor continúen con la ceremonia, ha habido una terrible equivocación, pedimos una disculpa por este mal entendido. Nosotros nos retiramos.

.

Los novios se miraron interrogantes, voltearon a mirar a Candy, y ella roja de la vergüenza asintió. Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar y todas las miradas se dirigieron disimuladamente hacia la rubia mientras el padre tratando de solucionar el problema, continuó la ceremonia. Candy se quería morir de la vergüenza, ahora si estaba segura de que la corrían y todo por culpa de ese cretino.

.

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Gracias al doctor Martín encontró ese trabajo y ahora lo iba a perder por la persona que la abandonó meses atrás. ¿Para que la buscaba? Se fue porque no quería estar con ella, prometieron siempre decirse la verdad, y le mintió. Cientos de recuerdos atormentaron su corazón, los momentos que compartieron en ese pequeño apartamento, sus risas, su rostro amado. Esos ojos celestes, siempre que lo miraba se perdía en ese cielo azul de ellos. No supo cuando se enamoró de él, se dio cuenta de ese amor intenso cuando comenzó a soñar dormida y despierta con él. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que aquel amor juvenil que sintiera por el joven inglés se transformó en un hermoso recuerdo del pasado._

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

.

Dolía recordar, una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla, molesta se la quitó. Lo seguía amando con toda su alma, pero no quería seguir sufriendo por alguien quien no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero ¿qué fue todo ese escándalo que acaba de hacer?

.

—¿Acaso sientes algo por mi Albert? —, pensaba mientras levantaba su vista. Se estremeció al recordar su varonil voz cuando interrumpió la ceremonia — _"Yo objeto, Candy no puede casarse porque me ama a mi"_ —. Esas palabras la tenían suspirando, pero su abandono le recordaba que no debía ilusionarse. Todos esos meses sufrió por su ausencia y cuando finalmente estaba tranquila volvía aparecer sacudiendo su existencia.

.

.

Estaba tan metida en sus problemas que no se dio cuenta de que había terminado la ceremonia hasta que alguien la despertó de su ensueño. Se limpió los ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa a la pequeña Chantel e inmediatamente la llevó con su padre; estaba lista para que la corrieran.

.

El señor Evans la contrató tan pronto llegó a Boston con la carta del doctor Martin, la atolondra enfermera tan pronto se dio cuenta de la atracción que existían entre él y su ahora flamante esposa, se propuso ayudarlos y sirvió de cupido para que se unieran en una hermosa relación. Pero tenía el presentimiento que el escándalo protagonizado por Albert en la celebración de su boda borraba todo lo bueno que ella había hecho todos esos meses en esa familia.

.

.

Albert y George la esperaban bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso, el joven magnate caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado por verla ante la mirada de desapruebo de George. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan desesperado? ¿Es que acaso de nada servía todo lo que enseñó por años? Sus celestes ojos se abrieron con ilusión cuando miró salir a los primeros invitados. Buscó con la mirada la imagen de su amada. Una sonrisa se dibujó al imaginársela saliendo con ese hermoso vestido lila estallado a su escultural cuerpo, pero los minutos pasaban y la preciosa rubia seguía sin aparecer.

.

— Candy, ¿dónde estás? —, pensaba desesperado, de pronto una idea vino a su mente. De inmediato miró a su mentor.

.

— George, ¿será posible que Candy haya huido? —, el elegante hombre sonrió enigmático y muy serio dijo mientras se acomodaba con calma su corbata.

.

— No.

.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —, preguntó desesperado. George, miró su reloj y tranquilamente dijo.

.

— Porque la señorita Candy ahí viene.

.

Candy con la niña en brazo y un ramo de rosas en la mano salió de la iglesia y se acercó a los novios que eran felicitados por los invitados, disimuladamente los buscó al salir. De reojo miró el apuesto rubio parado cerca de un árbol junto al querido George. Trató de serenarse y entregó la niña a su padre, y espero que le dieran órdenes. Lo que siguió fueron fotos con ellos y los demás invitados.

.

Siguieron a la comitiva discretamente evitando molestarlos de nuevo, la vieron entrar a un elegante salón. Resignados entendieron que tendrían que esperar afuera para hablar con ella. George había averiguado la dirección del padre de la niña por si la jovencita quisiera escabullirse y la pudieran localizar sin ningún problema.

.

.

Una pensativa y triste Candy le daba de comer a la pequeña Chantel, no sabía que había pasado con ellos. La última vez que los miró fue afuera de la iglesia, no pudo cruzar palabra con ellos porque tuvo que irse de inmediato con los recién casados. Solo rogaba no volver a verlo no quería sufrir más de amor, su pobre corazón no resistiría otro abandono.

.

— Candy, ¿estás bien? —, se escuchó una amable voz detrás de ella. Volteó y se encontró con la flamante novia quien se sentó a su lado. Ambas habían congeniado, pero Candy guardaba su distancia, conocía su lugar ella era la niñera, una empleada, y Michelle la esposa de Jim Evans, un rico empresario de Boston.

.

— Si, todo está bien señorita…digo señora Michel.

.

La joven novia sonrió levemente, sabía que le mentía, había aprendido a conocer a la noble joven y esa mirada triste decía todo. Ambas rubias estaban nerviosas, una por la vergüenza protagonizada por sus conocidos y otra por la curiosidad que la inundaba.

.

Michelle tamborileó la mesa nerviosamente, no sabía cómo preguntarle. La tristeza infinita mostrada en Candy le indicaba que el desesperado joven que interrumpió su boda era ese hombre misterioso por el que Candy había llorado tanto esos meses, y por el que seguía rechazando a Kevin Evans, primo de su esposo. Con atención miró como la joven seguía dándole de comer a su pequeña quien ajena al drama de su niñera les regala una tierna mirada a ambas.

.

— Candy, ¿es él verdad? – preguntó mirándola de reojo mientras se llevaba a la boca unas uvas. Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida y se ruborizó intensamente.

.

—¿Qu…qué? ¿Quien? —, contestó apenada.

.

— El joven del que me has hablado tanto… ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? ...Adrián, no…ese no era. Alan, no tampoco —, tronó los dedos y con una sonrisa de triunfo continuó. —– Albert, se llama Albert, el joven sin memoria, el chico al que ayudaste cuando trabajabas de enfermera en el hospital —, aprovechando su turbación, le quitó la cuchara para darle ella de comer a la pequeñita mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisidora a la avergonzada niñera.

.

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro, quien le mandaba a ella andar de bocona. Si ella no le hubiera platicado de Albert, Michelle no estaría acosándola con preguntas.

.

— Sí, es —, contestó sin mirarla. — Mi turno —, le dio de tomar líquido a la pequeña. Michelle se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de distraerla, pero no podría. Ella no quería verla sufrir.

.

— Candy Jim y yo hemos hablado…

.

— ¿Me van a correr? ¿Quieren que me vaya? —, interrumpió asustada. Se imaginaba con su vieja maleta de regresó derrotada tocando puertas por una oportunidad de trabajo.

.

— Por supuesto que no Candy, tú eres muy especial para nosotros —, le puso la mano en el hombro. — Me refiero que puedes invitarlos a la recepción, o si prefieres puedes hablar con ellos en otro lugar. Tienes nuestro permiso.

.

— Gr…gracias…pero no creo que tenga caso. Lo más probable es que ellos se hayan marchado…es lo mejor. —, contestó desanimada, bajó la mirada avergonzada por lo ocurrido en la boda.

.

— No Candy estas equivocada, los guardias informaron a Jim que ellos siguen esperando por ti afuera en el estacionamiento. Nos siguieron y no se han movido desde que llegaron —, Candy levantó la vista y la miró confundida. ¿Acaso Albert todavía la esperaba? Satisfecha con la actitud obtenida, Michelle se llevó a la pequeña Chantel a los brazos al mismo tiempo que le decía.

.

— Recuerda tienes permiso para invitarlos a entrar para que hables con ellos en este momento o puedes verlos en otra ocasión, tú decides lo que es mejor para ti. Nosotros nos quedamos con la niña. Si ellos son tus amigos, son nuestros amigos. Anda ve —, la sonrisa amistosa que le regaló tranquilizó a la rubia. Ella la miró agradecida a los ojos y asintió. Tenía que hacerlo de una buena vez para siempre, ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

.

Con miedo salió para hablar con ellos, se paró un momento en la puerta de la entrada, la fresca tarde la recibió meciendo unos rizos rebeldes que volaban con el leve viento, sujetó con su mano la falda del vestido que corría el riesgo de levantarse por el travieso viento, los buscó con la mirada. A lo lejos un atractivo joven la miraba intensamente, sus ojos se deleitaron con tan preciosa aparición, ambos rápidamente bajaron para encontrarla. Ella sonrió tímidamente al encontrarlos y dudosa caminó a encontrarlos.

.

— Ánimo Candy, no pasa nada, es solo George…— pensó derrotada, ¿a quién quería engañar? Ahí venía caminando hacia ella, él culpable de sus desvelos. Preocupada se mordió el labio nerviosamente. No sabía que iba a decir o como iba a actuar frente a él, pero sentía una felicidad intensa volver a verlo y tenerlo cerca de ella. Era su querido Albert, su amado vagabundo.

.

En unos instantes estuvieron frente a frente bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Ella hubiera querido refugiarse en sus brazos como lo hiciera en el pasado, pero no podía, su abandono aun dolía.

.

— Señorita Candy, es un placer volver a verla —, un servicial George fue el primero en romper el hielo que existió en ese encuentro.

.

— Ho…Hola George —, nerviosa evadió la intensa mirada celeste, no quiso ni saludarlo, prefería ignorarlo, así como lo hizo él, al dejarla aquel triste día. Albert sintió como si le diera una bofetada, sus brazos se sintieron vacíos. Esa no era su pequeña, ella siempre se había refugiado en sus brazos, pero hoy lo estaba rechazando. Ahora sí estaba en problemas, eso significaba que ella estaba muy lastimada. Tenía que pensar en algo para remediarlo y pronto. Antes de que Candy dijera algo, George habló.

'

— Señorita he venido por usted, su padre quiere que regrese.

.

— No George, nunca le he importado — replicó con la voz entrecortada por la rabia. Sus bellos verdes ojos estaban enmudecidos por las lágrimas. El dolor y desilusión se podía ver reflejado en ellos. Albert sintió un dolor agudo al verlos; ella estaba sentida también con el bisabuelo. — Dígale a señora Elroy que puede estar tranquila, yo tampoco quiero nada de los Andrew. La única persona que me importa de esa familia es Archie…él siempre ha estado conmigo. Por favor dígale también al bisabuelo que yo, sí eso es, dígale que yo —, suspiró profundamente antes de continuar, le dolía lo que iba a decir. —…que yo también me olvide de él, así como él se olvidó de mi por años. Yo, solo soy Candy White, la huer…

.

— Se equivoca señorita Candy, su padre el señor Vincent Brown tiene meses buscándola y la quiere ver —, tajante la interrumpió, era necesario hacerla reaccionar.

.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Vincent Brown? ¿El padre de Anthony? No, George, eso no puede ser, usted esta confundido…mi padre adoptivo es…es el bisa…

.

— No señorita, no estoy confundido. Aquí conmigo tengo una copia de la adopción y una carta para usted. ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar?

.

— Sí…por supuesto. En…entremos —, contestó completamente confundida.

.

.

Los tres se dirigieron al interior del salón, miradas curiosas los recibieron, pero los tres se mantuvieron impasibles ante el intenso escrutinio de los invitados. Los condujo a un pequeño salón donde podían hablar con privacidad. Albert los dejó entrar solos y él decido esperar afuera, no era el momento para hablar con ella.

.

George le dio una carta y dijo con calma.

.

— Tome señorita Candy, esta es una carta de su padre, el señor Vincent Brown. En ella le explica sus razones para adoptarla y lo que espera que usted haga. Déjeme decirle, que todo fue por amor a usted, y a su difunto hijo Anthony. La dejo sola para que lo lea —, se paró, ella lo miró dubitativa, no sabía que decir. Le dio un sobre en sus manos, y con un ligero movimiento se despidió de ella y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta de salida, el elegante hombre de negocios volteó y dijo. — Existen otras verdades señorita que no me corresponden a mi decírselas, pero espero y le dé una oportunidad a…Albert para que se las explique. Con su permiso, señorita Candy, la espero afuera.

.

Cerró la puerta dejándola aún más confundida, se mordió el labio, respiró profundo, y nerviosamente rompió el sobre para comenzar a leer. Sus ojos verdes inmediatamente se empañaron de lágrimas al comenzar a leerla las primeras líneas de esa carta.

.

Afuera la esperaban otras verdades. Albert miró preocupado a George, solo esperaba que la carta de su cuñado conmoviera su corazón y le diera una oportunidad para hablar con ella. Se recargó sobre la pared y cerró los ojos, su vasta experiencia en los negocios de nada le servía en ese momento. Era un ignorante en las cuestiones del corazón, su único y primer amor estaba ahí adentro, leyendo una carta que esperaba cambiará sus decisiones.

.

.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para un Albert atormentado por los remordimientos. No solo la había abandonado en Chicago después de recuperar la memoria, se marchó a África y la dejó sola en Europa también. Nervioso se llevó su mano a su rubio cabello mientras seguía recriminándose todas las lágrimas derramadas por esa chiquilla que le robó el corazón desde que la conociera. Debió de ser más enérgico con su tía, debió de poner límites a las intrigas de los Legan, debió…sí maldita sea, debió de hacer tantas cosas. Su mentor solo lo observaba en silencio. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que sufría por culpa de sus equivocaciones solo esperaba que esa jovencita le diera una oportunidad y regresara con ellos a Chicago. En eso estaban cuando se abrió la puerta. Una Candy con los ojos aun llorosos abrió la puerta, una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro al ver a George. Le dio la carta a él y dijo suavemente.

.

— Gracias George…yo, estoy un poco avergonzada…yo no sabía nada.

.

— No se preocupe señorita, lo import…

.

— Candy, ¿podemos hablar? —, interrumpió un desesperado rubio.

.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, ella suspiró frustrada y asintió, quiso regresar a la pequeña sala, pero Albert la tomó del brazo y suavemente dijo.

.

— Aquí no, me gustaría hablar contigo en otra parte. ¿Podríamos cenar juntos hoy?

.

Ella lo miró dubitativa, todavía faltaban unas horas para que terminara la recepción, miró al suelo pensativa. La verdad es que no sabía si podía hacerlo, pero él tenía razón, ese no era el lugar indicado para hablar.

.

— Esta bien Albert, pero deberá ser hasta mañana, es mi día de descanso. Podemos hacerlo a medio día. —

.

— Perfecto mañana te recogeré a las once de la mañana, ¿está bien esa hora? —, sonrió tranquilo. Ella asintió.

.

.

Esa noche miró las estrellas a través de su ventana, estaba nerviosa por la cita y no podía dormir, era casi las dos de la mañana. Hubiera querido ir a cenar con él, pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo después de lo que descubriera de su adopción. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, y la idea de regresar a Chicago la tenía atormentada.

.

— ¿Qué debo de hacer Dios mío? —, se preguntaba. —Anthony Stear, por favor ayúdenme, no sé qué camino debo de tomar…—, regresó pensativa a su cama.

.

A las once en punto un atractivo y elegante rubio recogió a la jovencita rubia, ella lucía un hermoso vaporoso vestido blanco de tirantes con zapatillas que hacían juego con su juvenil atuendo. Esta vez ella decidió llevar su dorado cabello recogido en un coqueto peinado llevaba su dorado cabello recogido. Para él fue como una aparición celestial, la ayudó a subirse al automóvil y partieron. Ella nerviosa comenzó a jugar con sus manos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, pareciera que tenían miedo a romper esa aparente calma entre ellos. Miró con curiosidad que se detuvieron en un elegante restaurante, estaba sorprendida. Era un lugar lujoso, demasiado caro para un vagabundo. ¿Es que acaso Albert se había vuelto loco? Eso costaría una fortuna, pero no dijo nada, temió ofenderlo. Lo del elegante vehículo presentía que George se lo había prestado, pero ¿y esto? Galantemente la ayudó a salir, al entrar fueron conducidos a un área privada. El lugar estaba vacío, solo habían empleados. George había rentado el lugar para ellos, necesitaban hablar y necesitaban privacidad. Después de ordenar un ligero almuerzo, él le ofreció una copa de vino, pero ella lo rechazo, pidió una simple limonada. Cuando los dejaron solos, él comprendió que el momento tan temido había llegado, era el momento de descubrir su secreto.

.

Ella abrió los ojos impresionada, no, eso era mentira. Albert no era el bisabuelo Williams, él le estaba mintiendo, permaneció callada escuchando todo con atención, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. El hombre que amaba había sido quien la había adoptado y protegido toda su juventud. Nunca la abandonó como ella pensaba, siempre estuvo a su lado como su amigo, el vagabundo. Al ver que ella no mencionaba nada, inquirió preocupado.

.

— Candy, por favor dime algo. Reclámame lo que tú quieras. Me lo merezco, pero por favor no te quedes sin decirme nada…por favor perdóname todas esas mentiras.

.

Ella bajó su vista adolorida, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, sintió un escalofrió cuando la tomó de la mano.

.

— Por favor dime algo, aunque sea dime que me odias, pero habla por favor.

.

Ella retiró su mano dejando un vacío en el corazón del joven, ¿es qué acaso lo estaba rechazando? Ella se paró y se acercó a la ventana del lugar, él la observaba en silencio.

.

— Solo contéstame una cosa por favor —, se giró a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él asintió.

.

— Dime ¿por qué has venido? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —, preguntó tímidamente.

.

— A ti, he venido por ti porque te amo, sí Candy te amo intensamente.… —, le contestó con pasión mientras se acercaba, la tomó de las manos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, todo estaba dicho.

.

.

El amor es un sentimiento intenso que, si es verdadero, perdura a pesar de pruebas y problemas. Nada es fácil en la vida, y aunque en ocasiones uno quisiera que las cosas se resolverán sólo con una sonrisa y un beso, desgraciadamente no siempre se puede. La vida es tan complicada, pero para que una relación funcione, debe de haber amor y comunicación entre la pareja, esos son los ingredientes principales de una relación amorosa.

.

.

El tiempo ha pasado en la vida de estos jóvenes, muchas cosas han ocurrido entre ellos. Hoy las campanas de la catedral anuncian un nuevo enlace religioso. La hermosa novia era escoltada hacia el altar por un guapo joven de ojos color miel, el gustoso la lleva a su lado. Se ve feliz por ella, había jurado velar por ella y lo estaba cumpliendo. Hoy la entregaba a su amor, eso lo llenaba de gozo porque él le demostró con hechos la amaba de verdad. Luchó por ese amor contra viento y marea. Al llegar al altar la entrega alegre a su prometido quien la recibe enamorado con una sonrisa. Todos atentos escuchan las palabras del religioso que celebra la boda de esta nueva pareja. El sacerdote en medio del altar mira a los invitados que han venido a celebrar la unión de esta pareja, y elevando su voz pregunta...

.

— _Si alguien cree que esta unión no debe realizarse que hable ahora o que calle para siempre_ —, ambos sonríen al escuchar la frase y se miran con complicidad.

.

Nunca olvidarían como un desesperado Albert interrumpió una celebración nupcial de una pareja pensando erróneamente que era la boda de su amada. La pareja de novios de aquella boda estaba ahí presente en el enlace religioso de esta parejita. Ellos también habían ayudado a que se unieran. Sonrieron y dieron gracias al creador por haber cruzado sus destinos. Un silencio absoluto reinó en la catedral, al no haber impedimento la ceremonia continuó nuevamente. El Ave Maria fue cantado por un coro de niños con amor, todos deseando la eterna felicidad para la pareja.

.

Después de dar la bendición final, el sacerdote presentó a los nuevos esposos Andrew, con calma dice.

.

— Puede besar a la novia.

.

Albert sonríe y toma con cariño el rostro amado y deposita un beso tierno en la boca de a su ahora flamante esposa.

.

Bajo un cielo estrellado, la nueva pareja de esposos baila un romántico vals, él se acerca a su oído y susurra amoroso.

.

— Te amo Candy, eres el amor de mi vida.

.

— Tu también eres el mío, amor mío. Te amo Albert.

.

Un beso apasionado sella su compromiso de amor, hoy comienzan a escribir una nueva página en su libro de amor.

.

Muchos obstáculos se tuvieron que librar para estar juntos. Intrigas y dolor los atormentaron, pero al final el intenso amor que naciera en un pequeño departamento de Chicago floreció hasta llevarlos a su unión. Una relación que presagiaba mucho amor y felicidad para ambos.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 ** _Agradecimientos_**

.

 _Gracias a todas las personas que me han hecho el favor de leer este One Shot._

 _Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga Nerckka Andrews por invitarme a participar en las actividades de las Centinelas de Ilusiones y a mi amiga Maravilla121 por hacerme el favor de leer mis borradores._

 _._

 _._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado este Mini Shot de Albert, el Príncipe de la Colina, está escrito con mucho cariño._

 _Muchas gracias por su tiempo y apoyo._

 _Cuídense_

.

. .°:·.¤.·:°. .

.

 _Les invito a leer mis otras historias:_

 _._

 **"Bajo La Luz De La Luna."** Mi primera historia en fancfiction, un Anthonyfic.

.

 **"La Carta."** En un Archiefic escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

" **Stear: Reflexión Al Amor Perdido**." Es una mini historia de dos capítulos escrita para celebrar su cumpleaños.

.

 **"Una Nueva Oportunidad."** Un Albertfic.

.

 **"Cabalgata a Medianoche"** – Mini Shot – Anthonyfic

.

 **"Cuando te Conocí"** – Mini Shot – Albertfic

.

. **"Reencuentro Accidentado"** – Mini Shot – Terryfic

.

 **"Siempre A Tu Lado"** – Mini Shot – Archiefic

.

.


End file.
